


White-gray Day

by pcyooda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Gay Pride, M/M, pride month
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: chensoo | assexualidade | fluffyKyungsoo tinha um crush no seu melhor amigo desde o ensino médio e nunca teve coragem de dizer.No White Day, ele resolve fazer algo diferente do que lhe dar chocolates “de verdade” e, quem sabe assim, conseguir conquistar Jongdae de uma vez.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Jongdae | Chen, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen, do kyungsoo chen kim jongdae





	White-gray Day

**Author's Note:**

> Estou tomando vergonha na cara pra terminar todas as OS que tão parada no meu docs mofando kkkk  
> Então segue aí a minha primeira chensoo 😔😔   
> Boa leitura

Eu estava arrematando o último ponto do meu presente quando Kim Jongdae, o dono dele, entrou pela porta da floricultura naquela tarde de Março. Jongdae era meu melhor amigo desde sempre. Todos os dias, ele tinha essa mania de passar aqui por volta das 15 horas depois que saía do trabalho. Trabalho esse que — não por pura coincidência — era de frente para meu.

Jongdae sempre carregava esse sorriso gigante estampado na cara que me fazia sorrir de volta sem eu nem ao menos perceber. Às vezes, eu sorria um pouco escondido. Mas dessa vez a única coisa que tentei esconder foi o bendito presente debaixo da bancada para que ele não pudesse ver.

— Soo… você está aí! — ele disse, todo sorridente quando me viu.

Era bem óbvio que eu estava ali, porque ele estava me vendo de carne e osso parado atrás da bancada. Mas eu não quis estragar a sua felicidade com o meu sarcasmo ácido. Por isso, só soquei o presente bem socado escondido do campo de visão de qualquer um ali.

— Estou aqui ainda. — disse, tentando sorrir para disfarçar um pouco.

Era difícil manter um segredo de Jongdae, porque ele era muito desconfiado. Sempre que havia um segredo entre a gente ele descobria. Isso, porque a suas capacidades investigativas conseguiam superar até mesmo o grande Sherlock Holmes.

Jongdae, do outro lado da bancada, apenas voltou com seu olhar especulativo sob mim:

— O que vai fazer hoje, Soo? É White Day!

Eu sabia muito bem disso! Era exatamente o motivo de eu ter me furado todo com aquele presente maldito que passei horas tentando costurar para ele.

— E-eu tenho… um tempo até a floricultura fechar, então… não sei muito…

Jongdae sorriu largo como se eu tivesse dito a coisa certa.

— Quero sair hoje. Você vem comigo?

Engoli em seco. Se eu queria sair com ele? Sim! Mas tinha coragem? Não! Jesus, Do Kyungsoo! Crie um pouco de vergonha!

— Eu… a-acontece que eu tenho que… um…

— Está inventando? — Jongdae riu de mim, como se fosse engraçado.

Ai. Era exatamente por isso que não adiantava mentir: ele sabia de tudo sobre mim. Fiquei quieto por um momento pensando na melhor mentira pra inventar pra ele, quando Jongdae me interrompeu:

— Tem algum encontro marcado que não quer que eu saiba?

A desconfiança na sua voz era nítida, mas eu só conseguia lhe olhar chocado.

— Não! — afirmei, como se estivesse falando com o juiz do tribunal.

Encontro, que encontro? Ele estava maluco!

— Você… sabe que eu não sou disso. As coisas… são diferentes pra mim.

Jongdae olhou pra mim de uma maneira diferente, como se soubesse dos meus receios. E deveria mesmo. Éramos iguais nesse quesito.

— Você sabe que ser assexual não te priva de ter experiências românticas. Só tem que encontrar o cara certo.

É… só que eu já encontrei o cara certo, Kim Jongdae, o que posso fazer sobre isso?

— Não é isso. É só… um pouco cansativo ter que ficar explicando. Não é todo mundo que respeita isso.

Ele olhou bem pra mim dessa vez. Tinha os olhos carinhosos, ao mesmo tempo firmes. Jongdae tinha isso de conseguir me fazer sentir diversas emoções apenas com o olhar gentil que carregava nos olhos.

— Eu sei, Soo. Mas… talvez… você esteja procurando errado, também.

Errado?

Olhei pra ele um pouco confuso. Do que ele estava falando?

— Como assim?

Jongdae respirou fundo. Ele fazia muito isso quando estava impaciente, o que me deixava irritado. Por que estava impaciente comigo? Eu só estava desabafando!

— Sai comigo hoje. E aí a gente pode continuar a falar. Tudo bem? — ele disse, olhando para mim com expectativa.

Eu queria dizer que não, que ele não entendia. Mas eu também queria muito resolver isso de uma vez por todas. Por isso eu apenas suspirei e disse:

— Tá bem.

Ele sorriu largo em resposta. E, droga, que sorriso mais lindo! Justamente o qual eu era apaixonado.

— Ok. — disse, antes de virar as costas para fora da loja.

Eu fiquei apenas observando ele ir embora, tentando digerir o que havia sido tudo aquilo. Jongdae me chamava pra sair as vezes, mas ele normalmente tinha encontros já marcado em feriados como esse. Era um pouco esquisito que ele quisesse sair comigo assim, pra não dizer raro.

Percebi que ainda segurava escondido o seu presente nas mãos, não sabendo muito se ia conseguir entregar. Era idiota demais. E por ser idiota demais, sabia que ele ia adorar. Talvez até, desse uma chance… 

Aah… por que tinha que ser tão difícil? Eu sabia que ele nunca iria caçoar de mim por ser "diferente". Ele não era assim. Era como eu, representante da área cinza. Então a gente se dava bem com relação a isso. Desabafavamos sempre um com o outro, nos entendendo melhor assim. Mas nada disso significava que ele poderia me achar interessante o suficiente, nada dizia que fomos feitos um para o outro, ou qualquer que seja essas coisas românticas. Eu teria que descobrir tudo sozinho se fosse ter a coragem para fazer isso.

Suspirei fundo, pensando em como eu poderia fazer com que tudo desse certo pra mim. O turno acabaria, e eu teria que ir para casa esperar por ele. Me arrumar para um encontro com Jongdae renderia mil e uma explicações para minha mãe que eu não estava nem um pouco a fim de dar. Não era como se eu devesse isso, mas ela iria achar muito esquisito que eu estivesse me arrumando para ver meu melhor amigo. Amigo que, inclusive, já viu o pior de mim em diversas ocasiões.

É. Realmente uma coisa muito peculiar. Tão peculiar que eu mesmo sempre fico nervoso quando penso em nós dois a sós assim… e isso já faz um tempo. Argh. Não posso ficar pensando em coisas como essa ou vou acabar me desesperando atoa. Tá, talvez não tão atoa, mas… ainda assim não é algo que eu deveria fazer. Jongdae é apenas Jongdae. E o presente é apenas um presente… que namorados dão para suas namoradas no White Day… ou quase isso.

Suspirei, desistindo de fingir.

Vou focar no trabalho até o final do dia e depois eu começo a me desesperar de verdade. Quem sabe até lá eu não consigo me acalmar.

— Do Kyungsoo! Chegou mais um carregamento nos fundos. Vai lá receber! — a voz da minha chefe era grave, e poderia ser escutada do outro lado do mundo.

Trabalho... era tudo o que eu estava precisando no momento. Suspirei novamente, armando um sorriso largo para a minha chefe. 

— Sim, Sra. Kim. — disse, com a minha melhor voz de trabalhador eficiente.

Peguei meu presente debaixo da bancada e coloquei dentro da minha bolsa. Teria que fazer um embrulho mais tarde, mas o principal objetivo era não esquecer dele aqui na loja. Seria minha única salvação para a noite maluca que se aproximava.

  
  
  


— Você sabe, Jongdae não é uma pessoa tão desconhecida assim pra você ter que passar essa imagem de cavalheiro do século XIX.

Eu me olhei no espelho, desistindo da gravata borboleta que havia amarrado no pescoço. Chanyeol tinha razão. Eu estava deixando meu nervosismo falar por mim novamente e isso não era nada bom. Nada bom...

— Channie, você não está me ajudando. 

— E dá pra te ajudar? — disse ele.

A ironia da voz dele não me passou despercebida. É, eu realmente estava exagerando. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Não havia outra maneira de me dar bem nessa situação. Se apaixonar pelo melhor amigo é uma coisa bem esquisita. Tem todo esse problema de flerte que eu não estava conseguindo digerir; se fosse qualquer outro cara, eu podia caprichar no visual. Mas Jongdae era… Jongdae. Eu não posso fingir quem sou, porque ele sabe quem eu sou. E isso só complica tudo!

— Eu não sei direito o que fazer, ele não me disse onde a gente ia.

Chanyeol suspirou, deitado na minha cama. Parecia tão cansado dos meus problemas que era perceptível que ele só estava ali para fugir de alguma coisa.

— Você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água, Soo. Está tudo estampado na sua cara, só você não percebeu nada ainda.

Olhei bem pra ele incomodado. Que é que ele queria dizer? Estampado na minha cara? Não havia absolutamente nada estampado em nada! Que ideia mais maluca.

— Não faço ideia do que você está falando. — disse eu, com sinceridade.

Se havia algo que ele sabia, eu estava completamente por fora. Chanyeol olhou pra mim como se eu tivesse nenhuma cabeça. Eu pude sentir o julgamento saindo como energias místicas em volta dele.

— Eu estou falando que vocês dois são dois idiotas!

Ah, então era isso? Olhei bem feio pra ele dessa vez. 

— Aish, Chanyeol!

Eu não ia dar o braço a torcer. Ele que era o idiota ali!

— É verdade! — ele contradisse, irritado.

— Você que é muito idiota! Fala de mim, mas tá aí sozinho no White Day. Não ia sair com aquela garota? Baek-alguma-coisa…

Com isso ele ficou quieto na mesma hora. A tal Baek-alguma-coisa era realmente especial para ele. Haviam passado boa parte das férias anteriores juntos, e agora os dois eram praticamente namorados. Não que ela soubesse… Chanyeol era mesmo um belo pamonha quando se tratava de romance. Não tão diferente de mim, no entanto.

— Baekhee… — ele suspirou, finalmente falando o nome da menina. — É… os pais dela não a deixaram sair de casa hoje.

Cruzei os braços, preparando um sermão.

— E o que, supostamente, você deveria ter feito mesmo?

O rosto de Chanyeol se avermelhou, com as mãos gigantes cobrindo o próprio rosto.

— Não sei… — disse ele baixinho.

Parecia mais uma criança do que o garoto que estava me dando um sermão pouco tempo atrás. Era engraçado, até.

— Deveria ter deixado algo na casa dela! Uma cesta de chocolates, ou sei lá.

Era o racional ao se fazer, o que ele estava pensando? Chanyeol cobriu os próprios olhos com os dedos grandes, tomando quase toda a sua face.

— Fiquei com vergonha! Quase morri pra chamar ela pra sair!

Bem, eu também! E aqui estou eu!

— Pois agora ela vai passar o White Day triste e sozinha! 

Chanyeol chorou em frustração.

— Ai, Kyungsoo! Está sendo malvado!

Torci os lábios, claramente irritado. Malvado? Ele quem era o malvado de nós dois! Até agora não havia me ajudado em nada.

— Você é que-...

Mal pude terminar de dar a minha bronca, quando a campainha tocou. Meu coração acelerou na mesma hora. 

Era ele. 

— Essa não… — sussurrei.

Chanyeol riu de mim como estivesse sendo vingado. Maldito! 

— Cala a boca, Chanyeol! 

O que eu ia fazer? Não podia ficar ali parado. Ouvi a campainha tocar novamente com insistência, me deixando um pouco irritado. Deus, será que ele não sabia esperar? Já comecei a ficar nervoso de novo. Se ele fosse insistir mais eu poderia começar a chorar de desespero.

— Kyungsoo… atende a porta! — gritou minha mãe lá do andar de baixo. 

Mas eu não podia ir. Nem estava pronto. Seria um pesadelo atendê-lo com essa roupa toda esquisita e metade de uma gravata desfeita no pescoço. A não ser que...

— Channie… atende a porta para mim.

Tive que colocar meu melhor olhar de vítima pra ele ter dó de mim. Se eu saísse do meu quarto desse jeito, Jongdae iria me achar muito social.

— Nem ferrando. — Chanyeol disse, deitando-se na minha cama.

Era bem óbvio que ele não queria sair dali por um bom tempo. Não podia ser possível! Esse traíra...

— Channie! Disse que ia me ajudar com tudo!

Ele bufou, despreocupado.

— Eu disse que ia te dar apoio moral.

— Isso conta como apoio moral! 

Chanyeol se levantou, olhando pra mim com indignação.

— Claro que não! — exclamou.

A campainha tocou de novo, fazendo meu coração disparar dentro do peito.

— KYUNGSOO!! 

Minha mãe já estava ficando furiosa lá do andar de baixo. Eu precisava agir com rapidez ou as coisas iriam piorar. Deus… parecia o fim do mundo.

— Channie… — foi minha última tentativa de implorar.

— Tá bem, tá bem. — ele bufou irritado — Você me deve uma, Do Kyungsoo, fique sabendo.

Eu sorri largo para o seu jeitinho rabugento. Por mais que ele fosse um grande preguiçoso, no fim, Chanyeol sempre acabava fazendo o que eu pedia a ele.

— Obrigado. De verdade. — disse eu, com sinceridade.

Mas era claro que ele não estava querendo me dar de ouvidos, já que simplesmente desceu as escadas sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Ah, isso era mesmo muito deboche da parte dele. Porém, não iria deixar me afetar com aquilo. 

Fiquei olhando bem para mim mesmo no espelho, e acabei tirando toda a roupa fantasiosa que condizia bem um pouco com a minha realidade. Aquela era a primeira vez que eu iria sair com Jongdae com outras intenções, então eu teria que ser o mais sincero possível. Porque seria também a primeira vez que ele iria ver o meu coração.

Suspirei fundo, umas três vezes, quando me vestir casualmente como sempre fiz: camiseta, jeans e all star. Peguei o presente dele e escondi dentro da pequena pochete que amarrei na cintura. Aquilo era ridículo, mas era para uma boa causa.

Sair do quarto e desci as escadas no mesmo momento em que Jongdae passou pela porta da frente. Engoli seco quando percebi que ele estava mais do que lindo. O cabelo moreno bem penteado e o cheiro do perfume eram bem atraentes. Não que ele já não fosse, mas ele tinha caprichado de verdade. Isso me fez sentir bem esquisito.

Andei até ele ainda sentindo o mesmo nervosismo me corroer dentro do peito. Porque é que aquilo estava mexendo tanto comigo? Era o Jongdae ali. Kim Jongdae. O rapaz do sorriso bonito de quem eu era o melhor amigo há anos.

— Tudo pronto, Soo? — ele perguntou, sorrindo para mim novamente como se fosse Natal.

Eu retribui o sorriso dele ao passo que senti algo remexer dentro de mim. Eu não sabia o que era, mas sabia que era bom. Porque estar com Jongdae ali era bom. E eu e esperava que pudesse ficar ainda melhor.

Ele estendeu a mão para mim, que retribuí, tomando a sua e entrelaçando os nossos dedos. Nunca havíamos feito isso antes. Talvez fosse a magia do White Day funcionando ali, ou talvez fosse que finalmente estávamos na mesma página. Seja o que fosse, isso me fazia se sentir como se o mundo estivesse prestes a acabar.

Passei pela porta com um Park Chanyeol escondendo um sorriso travesso.

— Voltem até a meia noite, Chenderela. — ele disse, para irritar o Kim.

Jongdae revirou os olhos, puxando-me para fora dali o mais rápido possível.

— Deixa de besteira, Yeol. — Jongdae disse — Kyungsoo sabe que comigo ele tá com Deus.

Bem, eu sabia mesmo. Mas não significava que eu estava menos nervoso por conta disso. Na verdade, meu estômago parecia querer pular para fora do meu corpo como se tivesse vida própria. Era horrível. E mesmo assim eu achava que valia a pena.

Passamos pela porta que logo se fechou atrás de nós, deixando espaço apenas para o silêncio. Jongdae olhou para mim de relance enquanto descemos as escadas e paramos perto do carro que ele sempre emprestava do pai. Era pequeno e simples, da cor cinza escura, mas era o maior xodó dele. Disso eu já estava cansado de saber, sendo que nós dois havíamos saído muitas vezes juntos.

— Você quer que eu abra a porta? — ele me perguntou, ainda segurando a minha mão na dele.

Aquilo me fez sorrir largo. Ele estava tendo uma delicadeza muito grande comigo o que era uma novidade. Mas também era algo do qual eu estava esperando acontecer há muito, muito tempo.

— Tudo bem. Eu posso abrir, Dae.

Mas ele não me deu de ouvidos. Abriu a porta da frente para que eu entrasse, e seguiu do lado do motorista também entrando no veículo. Ambos estávamos dentro do carro olhando um para cara do outro agora, como se nunca havíamos feito isso antes. Se me recordo bem, talvez nunca havíamos de fato feito isso. Era uma sensação muito estranha que tomava conta do meu peito. 

— Você… não vai ligar o carro?

— Kyungsoo… quero te perguntar uma coisa primeiro. — disse ele, ajeitando-se no banco da frente cheio de nervosismo.

— S-sim? — respondi curioso.

Jongdae pigarreou.

— Hoje é White Day… e você deve saber o que isso significa.

Tum. Tum. Tum. Meu coração acelerou feito uma bateria que acabara de ser ligada. Porque sim, eu sabia exatamente o que significava. Mas será que ele sabia disso?

— Sei… — foi o que pude responder.

— Então… e-eu… queria que você… 

— Que…?

— Q-que você soubesse que eu estou te levando para um encontro a dois. — ele disse de uma vez, como uma tacada só.

— Você… e eu… num encontro? De verdade? — a minha voz estava falhando e eu continuei me sentindo patético por conta disso, mas não era como se eu pudesse ajudar.

Jongdae estava me deixando extremamente nervoso. 

— É. Eu quero ir em um encontro com você hoje. E sei que você gosta muito de filmes, p-por isso eu… pesquisei e cheguei a ver sobre um cinema ao ar livre… e então pensei que talvez você iria gostar de ir, não sei. 

Ele estava mentindo e isso me deixou extremamente chocado. Jongdae sabia que era um dos meus sonhos fantasiosos tem o primeiro encontro em um cinema como esses. Ele sabia disso, porque eu mesmo havia contado pra ele, há muito, muito tempo atrás. Mas a forma como ele fez parecer casual e a maneira que a timidez tomou conta de si só me fez perceber o quanto ele estava empenhado para que aquilo desse certo. Por isso eu só consegui responder:

— Sim. Sim, eu acho uma ótima idéia na verdade. 

Jongdae sorriu tão largo quanto podia. As curvas do seu sorriso voltaram a aparecer, e quando ele finalmente ligou o carro, eu pude sentir meu coração voltar ao normal. Porque aquela noite iria com certeza entrar para para a história da minha vida.

  
  


Chegando no cinema, eu simplesmente não conseguia acreditar em meus próprios olhos. Porque a tela era tão grande e tinham tantas pessoas ali que eu tive muito problema em processar o que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Era um sonho se tornando realidade.

Jongdae e eu havíamos comprado todos os tipos de besteiras para comer enquanto assistíamos ao filme: desde refrigerante de limão até cachorro quente com molho picante. Estava tudo ali. Parecia como o melhor encontro do mundo, como se eu estivesse vivendo na minha própria fantasia. 

Meu coração obviamente estava acelerado em antecipação. Era um pouco estranho que deveríamos quebrar o gelo da amizade e começar a tratar um ao outro como um parceiro de encontro. Como um par romântico em potencial. Ser romântico não era muito a nossa especialidade, mas ser romântico um com outro outro parecia bem pior. 

Porque eu não sabia o que fazer.

Dentro do carro enquanto esperávamos o filme começar, eu só podia ouvir o silêncio de Jongdae comendo do meu lado. O que me fez perder todo o controle e comer feito um doido também, já que a ansiedade estava me consumindo. 

Foram umas três mãos de pipoca para que o saco já tivesse acabado. Já não tinha muita comida assim quando o filme começou, mas isso nem de longe era o que me incomodava. O que estava me deixando doido era não conseguir trocar uma palavra com Jongdae desde o "prefiro limão" na hora de escolher o refrigerante.

Jongdae se acomodou no banco, virando-se para mim enquanto deixou as comidas de lado. Ele parecia um tanto sério. Senti o frio apertar a minha barriga como se eu estivesse prestes a saltar de um penhasco. Seria agora a hora?

— Soo… eu tenho uma coisa que eu queria… eu… — ele reclamou em frustração — Isso é tão difícil pra mim, Kyungsoo.

Difícil pra ele? Era eu quem era completamente apaixonado por ele havia muitos anos. Não o contrário.

— Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você, na verdade. Mas… talvez devêssemos limpar as mãos antes. — ri baixo, novamente tentando quebrar o gelo.

Jongdae concordou em silêncio quando fez o que pedi. Nós dois limpamos as mãos no mesmo momento, fazendo do melhor para que nenhum molho ou gordura ficasse preso nos dedos. Jongdae espirrou algum tipo de água nas nossas mãos e os guardanapos foram o suficiente para que tudo ficasse bem mais limpo. Era incrível o quanto ele era bem mais prevenido do que eu.

Assim que tudo estava pronto, abri a minha pochete timidamente. Retirei o meu presente de lá como se estivesse mostrando um pedaço da minha alma. Porque se fosse sincero? Era mesmo.

Na mesma hora ele reconheceu o que era, e riu surpreso. O sorriso dele era tão lindo que eu finalmente pude deixar todas almas minhas reservas de lado para admirar. Naquele mesmo instante, eu não tinha arrependimentos mais. Porque aquele momento era simplesmente perfeito. Era exatamente como eu havia imaginado, e mais. Era o meu amor refletido nos olhos de Kim Jongdae. 

— Você fez isso pra mim? — ele disse, com emoção — Soo, eu… não consigo acreditar. 

De repente fiquei tímido. Porque ele sabia o que aquilo significava. Era o sentido do White Day existir.

Jongdae retirou a embalagem do chocolate de pelúcia e sorriu largo para mim. O meu sorriso favorito no mundo inteiro: de meia luas nos olhos e curvas nos lábios. Ele era lindo e era também a pessoa que eu amava.

— Chocolate. Você me deu um chocolate, mesmo sabendo que sou alérgico a ele. Kyungsoo, eu… — ele fez uma pausa.

Segurou a minha mão com o mesmo sorriso, dessa vez parecendo ter tomado uma decisão pela seriedade refletida em seu olhar. 

— Do Kyungsoo… eu amo você. Estou apaixonado por você há bastante tempo, mas só agora consegui perceber o quanto não posso mais fazer isso esperar. Sei que somos melhores amigos, mas… se isso aqui significa o que eu acho que significa… então, eu devo dizer… — ele fez uma pausa, mordendo os lábios em nervosismo.

Soltou a minha mão e virou para trás, onde puxou para o colo uma vasilha de isopor branca. Meus olhos se arregalaram. O que é que tinha ali?

— O que é isso? — eu disse, extremamente surpreso.

Ele sorriu largo para mim, colocando a vasilha ainda gelada sob o meu colo.

— Abra.

E foi o que eu fiz. Abri e dei de cara com uma coisa inesperada, mas que ao mesmo tempo me fez incrivelmente feliz. Sorri tão largo quanto pude, voltando a olhar para Jongdae e perceber que ele também estava sorrindo para mim.

— Bolo? — eu disse, sem acreditar que ele havia feito isso de verdade. 

— Melhor que sexo, né? 

Eu ri baixo, sorrindo para a fatia de bolo de chocolate branco no meu colo. Apesar de Jongdae ser alérgico, eu não era. E ele fazer questão de me dar algo tão representativo, como uma piada interna, me fez sentir mais do que especial naquele momento. Era White Day e o chocolate ainda estava ali em sua forma especial nos dois casos.

— Dae… eu também fiz isso porque… eu queria muito que você soubesse o quanto gosto de você também. Então… se você realmente quiser tentar… 

— Eu quero muito, Kyungsoo. 

As palavras dele foram sinceras. E sinceras o suficiente para que eu pudesse enfim relaxar sobre aquele encontro e abrir o meu coração para ele. Por isso, tomei a mão dele na minha, enquanto me aproximei dele no banco do motorista. Jongdae não precisou de nenhum sinal para selar nossos lábios castamente. Ele sorriu quando se afastou, beijando-me novamente na bochecha, mais uma vez, e outra até sentirmos que fosse o suficiente. 

Mesmo que não parecia ser.

Quando finalmente voltamos para o filme já não estávamos entendendo uma boa parte do que estava acontecendo. Desisti de tentar acompanhar e acabei abrindo o tal bolo de chocolate branco que estava fazendo loucuras na minha cabeça desde o primeiro momento que eu abri o isopor.

Jongdae percebendo a minha agitação, olhou para o lado, suspirando como se o mundo inteiro pesasse nos ombros.

— Ah, cara… — ele suspirou — Como pude ser tão burro em comprar um bolo de chocolate?

Isso me fez rir.

— White Day não é White Day sem chocolate, Kim Jongdae. 

E não era mesmo. Fosse de pelúcia, ou fosse de verdade, era uma data especialmente para dar e receber doces entre os casais. E agora eu finalmente sentia que poderia trocar alguns com o meu.

Jongdae sorriu, puxando o chocolate de pelúcia para o próprio colo enquanto a outra mão segurava a minha. Ele sorria como se nada importasse mais. Como se nada pudesse ficar entre o nosso novo começo. 

Bem, talvez nada além de bolos e chocolates.


End file.
